


Happy Birthday Prompto

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Cake, Brotherhood, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Brothers, Cake, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday, Happy Ending, Lunafreya is mentioned, Prompto's parents - Freeform, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: A birthday gift for the sweetest most loveable dork who happens to be a ball of  sunshine. Happy Birthday Prompto.





	Happy Birthday Prompto

Noctis knows it was unusual to know someone that he calls his best friend for as long as he had and still not know when their birthday was, friends typically knew when each others birthdays were, right?

Noctis knew like the back of his hand when Ignis's birthday was and he knew when Gladiolus's was, heck he even knew when Iris's was. So why has he yet to learn of Prompto's? He has a birthday just like everyone and everything else does on this planet. He was born after-all, it wasn't like he was created in some lab or anything.  With that in mind Noctis was determined to find out when it was. Yet being human topped with having royal duties as a prince and being a high school student Noctis just simply forgot.

That is until the day of his own birthday which rolled around and landed on a school day, everyone had showered him with gifts and best wishes as they claimed his birthday is the most important in the universe. This only made him roll his eyes as he shoved whatever had been given to him in his backpack giving those who gifted him a heartfelt 'Thank You' before leaving the classroom. Stepping out of the classroom and out into the hall Noctis is joined by his good pal Prompto, who had been waiting for him so they could head to lunch. Having seen the exchanges and now seeing the black bag bulging with unopened gifts as the larger ones jutted out of the top preventing the backpack from closing made Prompto laugh. "Dude, you got all sorts of goodies." The blonde pipes as a large grin plays on his lips "It's really nothing special.... honestly it's just a waste of their time and energy. It's not like they really care." The prince mumbles as they make their way up the stairs leading to the rooftop of the school to share the box lunches that Ignis had prepared for them both.

Stepping out onto the roof the two friends are greeted with the winds whipping their faces and tussling their hair as the sun warms their air conditioned chilled skin. "Ah man the breeze feels good." Prompto chirps happily as he races to the metal fence that lined the roof of the school. "I know right, it was freezing in there." Noctis says as he rubs at his arms viciously "Why does it gotta be so cold?" this prompts Prompto to laugh as he pulls away from the fence "Well it's a whole lot better than that time in the tenth grade, remember that whole semester when the power went out and we classes outside." Prompto says grinning as watches Noctis goes to sit on the small bench in front of the fence.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That whole time we spent outside we ran whenever bees came at us." Noctis chimes in laughing. Prompto sits down besides the prince who begins to empty his backpack of the gifts to reach the lunch box. Handing over the lunchbox to Prompto who begins to unwrap it from the blue cloth Noctis begins to shove the gifts back into his bag when he is stopped by the blonde "Dude you should open them." he suggests causing Noctis to shrug as he picks up a gift wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied with a pink ribbon. Unwrapping the gift Noctis finds that its a stuffed chocobo with black button eyes, it was cute but Noctis wasn't one for stuffed animals. "Here." he says passing the bird off to his friend who looked genuinely surprised. "Dude, you sure about this? I mean it is your birthday gift." Prompto says holding the toy out to Noctis who shakes his head "Don't want it, besides you're the one crazy about chocobos go on and keep it." he says.

"Oh well okay...no backies!" Prompto cheers as he hugs the plush and Noctis opens the lunch digging into it as Prompto soon follows his lead. As they ate chatting idly about this and that the topic of Noctis's birthday resurfaced "So wha'cha gonna do for your birthday when you get home? Bet the king has something real big planned." Prompto says smiling causing Noctis to shake his head "You'll be surprised. My dad actually likes to do normal parties he says that he doesn't want the whole world to care. That I'm his son and that he and my friends should only care seeing as they are the people I spend the most time with." Noctis explains. "Oh, so is it the same for Gladio and Ignis?" Prompto asks curiously earning a nod from the prince "Well, not so much Gladio. His dad is big on family, so they would usually do something big but not flashy. And Ignis seeing how it's only him and his uncle they usually do something small. Mostly consisting of dinner and a cake...I try to do something for them too like getting them a gift or something like that." Noctis explains. 

"Speaking of which, when's your birthday?" Noctis asks causing Prompto to shrug "Eh...soon I guess." he adds sounding half interested.

"You guess?" the raven haired boy repeats "Wait soon as in next year soon or soon soon?" Noctis asks trying to get clarification "Soon as in soon." Prompto responds. 

"Okay well what month is it?" 

"October." 

"October!" Noctis feels his chest swell with excitement "Dude October is one of my favorite months!" Noctis boasts. He wasn't lying it truly was his favorite along with November, December, and April. The young prince loved dressing up for the scary holiday and gorging himself on chocolate as he watches scary movies. He finds if even more fun when Gladiolus and Ignis watches with him because Gladiolus will scream and yell at the characters calling them all sorts of names for their actions. While Ignis is much more squeamish. And it wasn't towards the sight of blood for he could handle that just fine. It was the axes to the face, the creepy masks the killers wore, and the costumes of some of the characters. 

Ignis despite being the reasonable one the one who is level headed and knows clear well that it is all special effects just isn't able to watch the scenes without cringing or looking away. There had been a moment where Noctis insisted they watch a movie about psychopaths stalking a family on vacation for Halloween and well Ignis just couldn't sleep that week.

And he's getting distracted again, shaking his head a bit Noctis presses further "What day in October?" He asks "You know I gotta know the birth dates of all my friends. So when's yours?" Noctis asks hoping that sounded like a good enough reason to dig further. Yet Prompto simply shrugged "I rather-" the chimes of the school lunch bell rings out signalling an end to the lunch period letting Prompto breathe a sigh relief.  

"Hey, Prompto!" Noctis calls out to him as he gathers up the boxes "Dude what's wrong?" Noctis adds as he chases after his friend. "Ah you know...it's just...let's not talk about it. Please." Prompto says softly.

"Yeah, we'll drop it." 

"Thanks." 

 

The school day ended and all the students went their separate ways as Noctis and Prompto head to the front of the school where Ignis stood waiting with his car. The tall young man waves to them both as they approach "Good afternoon Noct, Prompto." says nodding to the boys "Sup." yawns Noctis as Prompto waves to Ignis "Hi there Ignis." Ignis nods once more before turning on his heels and opens the door allowing Noctis inside "Prompto would you like for me to drop you off?" Ignis asks "It'll be no trouble at all, you live near the Citadel correct?" he asks earning a smile to spread on the photographer's face "Yeah I do, the apartment complex on sixth street is my place just past the highway." Prompto explains as Ignis opens the door for him and closes it behind him once he too is sitting. 

After picking him up a meal, which Ignis insisted which wasn't any trouble the advior and prince drops his friend off at his home. As they left Prompto waves goodbye thanking them once again before heading inside.

That night as Noctis and Ignis ate dinner together the older male couldn't help but notice the younger frowning as he absent-mindedly pushes around a stray meatball on his plate warranting a sigh from Ignis who looks up from his own plate of spaghetti and meatballs "Is something the matter Noct?" Ignis asks as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. The prince sighs "Its nothing major...." he mumbles setting down his fork earning a curious look from Ignis "Oh come now, if it's something I can assist you with please tell me." 

Noctis huffs pushing his plate away knowing Ignis wasn't going to stop pressuring him unless he confessed "Well it's about Prompto. I want to do something for his birthday but..." Noctis looks away "I just don't know when it is. All he told me was that it's in October but not the date." He adds shyly. Ignis remains quiet for moment before he leans over to the left reaching under his chair for his briefcase. "Why the sudden interest in his day of birth?" He asks rhetorically "Is it because you're looking to do something that day?" Ignis adds curiously.

"Is that wrong? I mean I do stuff for you and Gladio on your birthdays so why not Prompto?" Noctis asks quickly earning a head shake from his advisor "No one is claiming that your intentions are wrong. In fact I think that they are very kind and Prompto is blessed to have you as a friend." Ignis says rummaging through a stack of papers before pulling out a small folder labeled 'Classified' in big red ink and in all capitals. 

"Is that Prompto's folder with all his records and stuff?" Noctis asks earning a odd look from Ignis. "Why for the love of the Astrals would I have that?" asks Ignis. Noctis shrugs "You always have weird things on you that you claim is important." Noctis says as he opens another can of soda.

Ignis laughs a bit "Well I am also full of _useless_ information as well, like perhaps knowing the date of your friends birthday?" "What? What'd day? And how do you know that?" Noctis asks looking up at his advisor. Ignis sighs a bit "Your father had learned about Prompto after Gladiolus reported seeing him with you. Worried for your safety he asked me to investigate him. As I expected and you obviously already knew, Prompto is as dangerous as a rabbit." Ignis says reaching for his glass of soda.

 

"His birthday is on the twenty-fifth of October." 

**October 25th**

Prompto woke that morning feeling upbeat and raring to go. He couldn't wait for this evening, his parents had told him the night before that they were going to leave work early and pick him up. They were going to spend the day with him, they were going to take him and 'spoil him silly' according to what his mom had said via the text he got. So naturally Prompto became excited, he always had when his parents promised to visit him. Of course they had a history of bailing on him last minute but that never extinguished the hope he he had of them someday keeping their promise and who knows maybe today was that day.

He still had nine hours until they would arrive so Prompto decided to shower and go about his day as usual. He dressed in a black shirt with the Assassin's Creed symbol on it and jeans, on his way out of the room he grabbed his red camera and headed for the front door planning on grabbing breakfast at the local fast food restaurant where Noctis worked. 

Stepping out into the chilly October morning air Prompto shivers a bit against the cold "Dude it feels great out here." He says hopping off the small steps leading his apartment. He was just about to start down the street when he spots a white dog with a golden envelope in it's mouth.

Prompto stares at the animal for a moment before his eyes widen with joy "Chi-I mean Pryna!" He corrects himself causing the messenger to whine as her tail wags enthusiastically in a circle and dances in place for a few seconds before she darts towards him tackling him. Prompto being caught off guard was sent to the ground laughing as he begins to gently pet his old friends soft fur around her neck. "Pryna you came to tell me happy birthday?" He says using baby talk. Pryna barks around the envelope which Prompto just now notices "What's this girl?" He asks sitting up and gently taking the letter out from Pryna's mouth.

Opening it Prompto learns that its a letter from Lady Lunafreya. His eyes widen in surprise before looking at Pryna "You brought this for me? Aww thanks buddy." He says hugging the messenger before going to read what was brought.

_Dear Prompto,_

_I wish to extended on to you my blessings and congratulations. For on this day you have gained another year and much more experience in your life, experiences that are both good and bad but nonetheless worthy of learning from. On this day may you be blessed to spend it with friends, family, and Pryna. Who I swear to you insisted on being the one to deliver this._

_May your day be filled with happiness, happy birthday_

_\- Luna_

Prompto stared at the letter, he must've read the letter about a dozen times in that short moment. He out of everyone in the world (outside of Noctis) was given a birthday letter from the Oracle. He was over the moon. Sure he had gotten a letter of thanks from her when he was little but he thought she forgot about him. He couldn't help the big grin on his face as he stands and puts the letter in his back pocket. He had to tell Noctis what just happened to him today for he was even more determined to meet Lunafreya now than ever. 

"You wanna go see Noct?" He asks Pryna who barks in response as she head-butts his leg causing him to laugh "Taking that as a yes!" He chuckles and starts down the road with his furry friend at his side.

When they reach the restaurant Prompto hides Pryna under the table at a booth as he goes to the counter where he is greeted by Noctis, who didn't look up as he greeted unbeknownst to him his friend in a forced happy tone "Welcome to-" 

"Dude, is that the best you got?" Prompto teases causing Noctis to look up "Eh? Prompto!? What are you doing here?" Noctis asks.

"What everybody else does when they come to a fast food joint." Prompto jokes "Uh right, whaddya want?" Noct asks "The usual, and for you to check this out!" Prompto says flashing Noctis the letter he had gotten from Lunafreya. "Hey, Luna still writes you I didn't know that." Noctis says typing in Prompto's order "That'll be ten bucks." Noctis says printing out the receipt "Aww Noct." whines Prompto as he pouts "Can't you pay for me?" he teases earning him a glare from the young raven haired boy "Prompto...." Noctis growls "I'd like to keep my job thank you."

Prompto simply laughs as he reaches into his pocket fishing out his wallet and pays for the meal however he continues to linger around the counter "And you'll never guess who came to visit me!" Prompto says excitedly his head tilted to right as be nods slightly bringing Noctis to look in that general direction. He didn't see who it was at first that he was supposed to looking for until be saw the large ball of white fluff under the table "Pryna? Wha-wait Prompto she can't be in here!" Noctis nearly screams.

Prompto laughs "Dude we'll be out soon, and besides I can say she helps with my anxiety or something like that." He jokes.

"Order five." The fry cook calls handing Noctis the bag containing Prompto's order "Say when your shift is over you wanna hang out?" Prompto asks causing Noctis to sigh "I don't know...seeing how its the weekend I might have to pull an all nighter..though I'll try. Not making any promises though." Noctis says sounding apologetic. But Prompto waves him off "Its okay. I understand maybe tomorrow then." Prompto suggests as he takes his bag and drink.

"Yeah." 

"Alright, Pryna come on buddy." 

As Prompto and Pryna walk together be shares his breakfast sandwich with the messenger, who knew that dogs like Pryna liked ham and cheese like a normal dog.

"Pryna you think Gladio is busy?" Prompto asks causing the dog to bark. "Taking that as a no! Come one let's for see the big guy!" 

 

Gladiolus was with Ignis, the oldest training the youngest in shielding. Prompto had walked up in time to see Ignis be thrown to the ground with such force be was left winded. "Whoa dude Gladio what the heck!? What Ignis ever do to you?" Prompto cries as be rushes up Ignis's aide helping him up. "I appreciate the concern but don't worry yourself, were simply having a friendly game of sparring." Ignis says using Prompto's shoulders to help him to his feet. "I don't know so much about friendly that looked like it hurt." Prompto says softly.

"Gladio is a gentle giant he never means any ill will towards those he cherishes." Ignis reassures. 

"Yeah think of me as a pit bull. I look all mean and scary but I'm fun to be around." Gladiolus says walking up "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" 

"Its the weekend, and well I came to see if you guys wanted to hang out with me and Pryna." Prompto says gesturing to the pooch who had gotten distracted by a stray tennis ball which she began to play with. The sight of the dog seemed to amaze Ignis "The Oracle's dog is say out here, she must've been sent to visit Noct."

"Nope, she came to see me. See." Prompto says showing off the letter be received from Lunafreya. Gladiolus smirks " Looks like Noct has some competition, who's Luna gonna fall for? The future king or a ragamuffin like Prompto?"

"Well cats are great companions far less messy than dogs." Ignis teases.

"Ignis! Not in front of Pryna!" Prompto says. "Well anyway I came to see if you guys wanna hangout with me." Prompto mentions causing the older men to look at each other before looking back to him. "I do apologize, Prompto but after this session I must run to the store for last minute items for dinner. And I do have a project to finish for my class. Perhaps some other time." Ignis says looking apologetic "Trust and believe I wish we could go out more."

Gladiolus rubs his neck "And Iris is sick with the flu. I wish that Jared was back at the manor but Talcott had gotten sick too. And dad isn't able to watch her." Gladiolus mumbles "Besides you got Noct."

"Noct says he's working late...its fine I'll just go home and watch a movie or something." Prompto says faking a smile. With a heavy heart be heads out onto the streets along with Pryna, maybe some of his other friends will want to hang out with him. Someone has to be free to day right?

 

The day that seemed to have started out so well was crashing and burning as it reaches it's end. No one seemed to want him around or was too busy to even utter him a simple 'Happy Birthday'. Then again that was partially his fault for he didn't tell anyone ahead of time or when his birthday was, well except for Noctis but he was vague with it. He wanted to tell him but he didn't want the prince to feel like he was obligated to do something for him, he didn't want him to think that he was going to be pressuring him into getting him a gift. 

He loved being friends with Noctis and he didn't want to do anything that would make him push him away or end their friendship. So if it meant overlooking this particular day Prompto was okay with it.

Because honestly there was nothing special about this day, at least that's how Prompto felt. Pryna looks up at him whining as she presses herself closer to his leg being careful not to knock him down. He looks down at her and rubs her head giving the space behind her ear a scratch. He was about to say something when his phone cuts him off prompting him to check it. Pulling out his phone he flips it open and checks the caller name displayed on the small screen, it was listed as 'Mom'. A rush of energy surges through him making his stomach flutter with nerves causing him to shake. Taking a moment to compose himself Prompto answers the phone "Oh hey mom! How are you guys, are you guys almost home?" he asks hating that his voice begins to tremble as he speaks. 

'Oh honey we're so sorry, we can't make it tonight.'

Prompto felt his face fall and his eyes begins to sting "O-Oh...okay." his voice comes out small and weak earning a whine from Pryna who begins to paw at his leg trying to comfort him. 'Please know that your father and I really want to be there for you but our work is keeping us.' he hears his mother say, she sounded genuinely upset and Prompto would've been more sympathetic but it was always the same excuse. He feels foolish for always getting his hopes up by the same words but part hopes to one day come home to them and be greeted by hugs and kisses from his parents.

Shaking his head Prompto sniffs wiping at his eyes when he feels tears gathering in them "Yeah, no no I totally understand, it's just call me selfish but I was hoping you guys would be here." 

'We know sweetie, and you're not selfish, never ever, it's just with the way things are right now we can't be there. But know that your father and I love you very much and we'll be there next year. And we'll have a big cake, balloons, you can even invite your friends.' 

"S-Sounds like fun, hehe." 

'Well we gotta go. Love you our sweet Chocobo.'

Before Prompto could repeat the words back his mother hung up leaving him with his phone to his ear.  Lowering the device he grips it tightly as his shoulders begin to quake "That's what you say every year. Last year, this year, the next, and the ones that are too follow you guys will never be here." Prompto whimpers as he sniffs wiping at his eyes again. His shoulders quake as he struggles to calm down, its something he should be used to but it never got easier for him. Prompto decides to wait on heading home, it wasn't like people were there waiting for him there. Only silence and emptiness, so he plops down on the curb sniffling as Pryna walks up beside him placing her head under his chin before moving to lick his cheek doing what she could to comfort him. Prompto throws his arms around the dog hugging her trying to work himself down "At least I have you right?" he croaks softly as he hugs Pryna closer to him. They sit there together for a moment longer before Prompto stands and gestures to Pryna for her to follow him. They might as well go home seeing that they have nothing else to do for the rest of the day, as they walked Prompto used his shirt to wipe at his eyes and nose.

The walk to his apartment went by quicker that he would've liked and just to prolong the inevitable, the young photog just stood staring at the door with and with a heavy sigh Prompto opens the door to his apartment and as he has done many times before calls out "Hey guys I'm home." to the space around which has greeted him with silence so many times before. What was he expecting? He even heard his mother say they weren't coming with a soft sad laugh and shaking his head Prompto closes the door after letting Pryna in and locks it before running his hand along the wall flipping the light switch up turning on the lights.

"Surprise!" 

The sudden shout startles the photographer as his eyes widen with confusion. 

Standing before him were his friends, Cor, and even the king. The walls were decorated with cartoon Chocobos, Cactuars in party hats, and balloons pinned to the walls. A large banner reading 'Happy Birthday Prompto' was strung up on the ceiling in colourful letters along with matching streamers. The table was covered in a white tablecloth with birthday cakes decorating it. There on the table sat a large yellow cake with a Chocobo photo on top and candles displaying his age. Surrounding the cake were gifts, and it wasn't one or two, not even four or five. No, the gifts he sees are equal to that of Christmas day if he had been really good. Presents stacked up high nearly reaching the ceiling as more rested on the table.

"Happy birthday Prompto." He hears everyone say but his eyes and brain refuse to sync up, was what he seeing really there or was this just something he just thought up to make up for the sadness in his heart to help ease the pain of spending another birthday alone. 

"I don't-" Prompto begins to say as Noctis walks up to him. The prince places a hand on his back roughly patting him "Come on birthday boy" he says smiling "your guests await you." Noctis adds pushing Prompto forward whose face begins to flush as it slightly falls. He still couldn't process what was happening and what he was seeing.

"Is this...really all for me?" He asks weakly his eyes still trained on the display before him.

"Well who else could it be for?" Gladiolus teases. 

Prompto turns his head, the sight before him still affecting him "When did...how can...." the words fail to form as tears gather in Prompto's eyes "I can't remember the last time I had a birthday party." He admits his voice breaking throughout the sentence. 

Prompto sniffs, just earlier before he stepped through the door he was miserable. He thought that he was going to spend another year alone and unhappy but that wasn't the case. He was surrounded by his friends and this day suddenly became the happiest day in his life. Prompto couldn't help it as a strangled sob escapes him and large tears roll down his face soon without warning the small blonde is crying into his hands. He sobs the action causing Noctis to step forward pulling the slightly smaller into a hug rubbing his back "Hey? What's wrong, is it...bad?" Noctis asks and Prompto shakes his head as he struggles with his tears. 

"Bad? How could you think that it's bad? This...it's amazing, the coolest thing someone has ever done for me..." Prompto hiccups as he wipes at his eyes "I...I just didn't expect...you know." He gasps as tears continue to race down his cheeks "This." Prompto utters weakly causing Noctis to let the embrace linger as Gladiolus and Ignis join the hug. 

"Oh come now Prompto, what friends would we be to ignore the day of your birth?" Ignis says gently.

"Yeah, and not to mention Noctis would probably kick us and himself for letting it go by without acknowledgement."

Prompto could feel the tightness in his chest along with a soft warmth, these three, these three people who work in the castle alongside royalty. Who has important jobs, one who is royalty, and lives of their own are really his friends. They want to be friends with him!? 

A nobody like him.

Prompto's tears come on full force and he can only cling to the three surrounding him. Prompto could careless for the fancy gifts wrapped and stacked high, he could careless for the bright yellow cake on the table and the decorations on the wall. For the best gift he had gotten today were the friendships of Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amacitia, and Ignis Stupeo Scientia. The others soothe their friend calming his tears enough to the point Prompto was able to breathe normally which ends with him laughing a bit "Aww man, sorry guys...I didn't mean to get so emotional all of a sudden on you guys. It's just, this is my first real party in a while." Prompto admits.

"That's a relief, for a second there I thought we upset you." Noctis teases as he leads his friend to the table sitting him down "Now how about we get this day rolling for you?" the Prince asks looking towards his father who proceeds to light the candles on the cake. "Okay guys you know what to do." Noctis says as he proceeds to countdown and upon reaching zero the group sings Happy Birthday to the youngest of the group. Prompto couldn't help but smile as everyone sang to him even Pryna joins in who barks and howls along. When it was over Prompto quickly blows out the candles already knowing what he was wanting to wish for. "What did you wish for?" the King asks playfully "Regis you know better than anyone that asking about the wish will make it not come true." Cor says as he picks up the knife cutting into the chocobo yellow cake revealing the inside to be chocolate.

"The birthday boy gets the first slice for good luck and to make the wish come true." Ignis says smiling as he goes around the table picking up several gifts setting them next to Prompto. Honestly the sights of the wrapping paper made Prompto hesitant in opening his gifts because of how pretty they are, but he couldn't wait to see what everyone had gotten him. The first gift revealed to him was a chubby plush chocobo with a red plush body and brilliant green eyes, an automatic favorite gift "Dude a chocobo!! I love chocobos" Prompto pulls the bird close as he hugs it close to his chest "this is so perfect." he nearly sings.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Ignis says smiling earning a look of surprise to form on Prompto's face "Iggy, you got this?"

"He actually made it." Noctis says nodding towards Ignis who pushes up his glasses "Come now, I just simply remember you saying it was your favorite animal." Ignis admits. Prompto stood and walks over to Ignis giving him a big hug "Thanks Iggy." he says making Ignis hug him back.

"Iggy really out did himself huh? But bet my gift out does his." Gladiolus says placing a large box on the table and as Prompto opens it Gladiolus smirks at Ignis. 

"Oh. Em. Gee. No you didn't!" Prompto says spinning on his heels his eyes wide "You got me a PlayStation!?" 

Gladiolus looks away blushing "I remember you talking about some new game you wanted but you didn't have the system and it was a must have game s-" he was cut off by the small blonde hugging him tightly "You really are kind big guy, thanks so much!!" Prompto squeals as Gladiolus returns the hug "Don't mention it."

Noctis steps forward "Oh yeah, try this one on for size!" He says sliding over a poorly wrapped box. Prompto takes it and opens it, inside was a hat and shirt that was half chocobo and half moogle. The hat had little wings and a metal coil with a plastic ruby attached. 

"I seen these on the TV but I thought they were you know hard to find or a collectors item or something." Prompto says looking up at his friends. "Well you see Noctis really wanted you to have it and insisted that we go all over until he found your size. He says that you are a very important person to him and that his friends deserve only the best." Regis explains as he helps himself to another slice of cake.

"Dad! Hey don't eat all the cake!"

"Yeah at least let us get a slice!"

"You shant get your slice and eat it too!" 

As Prompto watched his friends go against the king Cor steps up beside Prompto placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have a gift for you too. This one however will require you to prove your mettle can you do that?"

Unsure what he was talking about Prompto nods "Yeah I can do that." 

For nods and with a smile he says "Good. Because I signed you up to become a Crownsguard, Noctis will be departing on a journey soon and I know for a fact he will love to take you along."

 


End file.
